soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Hiekkamyrsky/Historia
Yksityiskohtainen historia Hiekkamyrskystä. Erikoisseikkailut Sinitähden tarina : Hiekkatassu leikkii taistelua Tomutassun ja Harmaatassun kanssa. Sinitähti ja Punahäntä katselevat heitä. Punahäntä kehrää, että he varmaan kutsuvat tuota leikkimistä harjoitteluksi. Tulitähden tehtävä : Hiekkamyrsky on nyt Ratamotassun mestari, ihan kuin Tulitähti lupasikin hänelle Pimeyden hetkessä. : Hiekkamyrsky ja Tulitähti lähtevät pitkälle matkalle muinaisen Taivasklaanin reviirille. Matkalla Hiekkamyrsky joutuu tulvivan joen viemäksi ja hän joutuu eroon Tulitähdestä. Pätkä kuitenkin pelastaa hänet kahdelta kaksijalalta ja Hiekkamyrsky pakenee paikalta. Pätkä johdattaa Tulitähden sinne, missä Hiekkamyrsky oli viimeksi. Raivokas kotikisu hyökkää Tulitähden kimppuun, mutta Hiekkamyrsky pelastaa tämän. Naaras on aluksi vihainen, mutta leppyy pian. Pätkä johdattaa heidät joelle. : Rotkossa he tapaavat Taivaan. Taivas kertoo Taivasklaanin entisestä asuinrotkosta Hiekkamyrskylle ja Tulitähdelle. : Kirjan lopussa Hiekkamyrsky ja Tulitähti saavat kaksi pentua, Oravapennun ja Lehtipennun. Lehtipentu on nimetty Taivasklaanin päällikön, Lehtitähden mukaan ja Oravapentu pörröisen, oravan häntää muistuttavan häntänsä mukaan. Taivasklaanin kohtalo : Hiekkamyrsky ei esiinny kirjassa, mutta hänet mainitaan nimeltä useissa kohdissa. Crowfeather's Trial Vatukkatähden myrsky Ennustusten alku Villiin luontoon : Hiekkatassu on yksi Myrskyklaanin vanhemmista oppilaista Korppitassun ja Tomutassun lisäksi. Hänen mestarinsa on Valkomyrsky. : Hiekkatassun isä, Punahäntä, kuolee taistelussa Jokiklaania vastaan, ja hänen tappajansa luullaan olevan Tammisydän. Kun Hiekkatassu ensi kertaa tapaa Tulitassun, hän ei pidä tulokkaasta eikä halua nukkua tämän kanssa. Hän ja Tomutassu ovat erittäin ärtyisiä ja ilkeitä Tulitassua kohtaan tämän kotikisu-menneisyytensä takia. Hiekkatassu leuhkii myös, että hän ja Tomutassu pääsevät kokoukseen Nelipuulle ja muut oppilaat eivät. Hiekkatassu sanoo, että Sinitähden mielestä kotikisun on ehkä parempi jäädä leiriin hoitamaan sairaita. Kun Tulitassu kysyy Hiekkatassulta, mitä hän teki Valkomyrskyn kanssa, hän vastaa, että hänelle opetetaan kuinka todellinen soturi taistelee. : Kun Leijonamieli kertoo Tulitassulle, että hän lähtee Sinitähden kanssa Kuukivelle, Hiekkatassu sanoo, että hänen olisi parasta nähdä Täplälehti ja Tulitassu yllättyy, sillä hänen äänessään ei ole yhtään happamuutta. Kun Tulitassu menee tuoresaaliskasalle, siellä ei ole yhtään mitään. Hiekkatassu ilmoittaa, että hän ja Tomutassu söivät viimeiset kaksi hiirtä. Harmaatassun palatessa Täplälehden pesästä, hän juttelee Tulitassun kanssa, kunnes Hiekkatassu käskee heidän olla hiljaa hänen ja Tomutassun yrittäessä nukkua. Tuli ja jää : Aurinkokivillä käydyssä taistelussa Hiekkatassu meinaa pudota rotkoon, mutta Tulisydän tuuppaa hänet pois rotkon reunalta. Hiekkatassu suuttuu ja sanoo, ettei tarvitse apua, mutta huomaa myöhemmin että oli lähellä kuolla. : Hiekkatassu alkaa kirjan aikana kiintyä Tulisydämeen, jonka takia Tomutassu on kateellinen. Yhdessä vaiheessa Valkomyrsky lähettää Hiekkatassun ja Tulisydämen keskenään Pöllöpuulle päin partioimaan. Kun he ovat Nelipuulla, he päätyvät leikkitaistelemaan ja jahtaamaan toisiaan. : Kirjan lopussa Hiekkatassusta tulee soturi, Hiekkamyrsky. Salaisuuksien metsä Myrsky nousee : Hiekkamyrsky auttaa Tulisydäntä pelastamaan Pilvitassun kaksijalanpesästä. Vaarallinen polku : Kun Tulisydän valitsee Keltatassun mestariksi Saniaisturkin Hiekkamyrskyn sijaan, naarassoturi on kärttyisä Tulisydämelle. Hiekkamyrsky on vanhempi ja kokeneempi kuin Saniaisturkki, eikä itse ole vielä kouluttanut yhtään oppilasta. Pimeyden hetki : Tulitähti ja Hiekkamyrsky ovat nyt virallisesti pari. Kun Tulitähden on aika hankkia uusi varapäällikkö, hän haluaisi Hiekkamyrskyn varapäällikökseen, mutta se rikkoisi soturilakia, koska Hiekkamyrskyllä ei ole ollut omaa oppilasta. Tulitähti syyttää itseään, koska ei ole antanut Hiekkamyrskylle oppilasta. : Ennen Veriklaanin taistelua, Tulitähti on levoton ja tietää, että kaikki eivät selviydy taistelusta. Hiekkamyrsky lohduttaa Tulitähteä ja Tulitähti haluaa Hiekkamyrskyn nukkuvan hänen kanssaan, koska hän ei tahdo nukkua yksin. : Hiekkamyrskyn nähdään kouluttavan Ratamopentua, Nokipentua ja Tihkupentua siltä varalta, että joku hyökkää leiriin. Kaikki kolme pentua sanovat haluavansa Hiekkamyrskyn mestarikseen kun heistä tulisi oppilaita. Tulitähti lupaa tehdä Ratamopennusta Hiekkamyrskylle oppilaan. Uusi profetia Keskiyö : Hiekkamyrskyn oppilaasta, Ratamotassusta tulee soturi ja saa nimekseen Ratamohännän. Hiekkamyrsky on ylpeä hänestä. Kuunnousu : Hiekkamyrsky nähdään useasti kirjan aikana lohduttamassa kumppaniaan, Tulitähteä. Vaikka moni kissa, mukaan lukien hänen tyttärensä, ovat kadonneet tai kuolleet, Hiekkamyrsky yrittää pysyä rauhallisena. Aamunkoi Tähtiyö Iltahämärä Auringonlasku : Hiekkamyrsky auttaa Tulitähteä varapäällikön valinnassa. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Hiekkamyrskyllä on oppilas, Hunajatassu, joka on hänen aiemman oppilaansa, Ratamohännän, pentu. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo : Taistelussa Täplälehti pelastaa tämän kuolemalta viimeisenä lahjanaan Tulitähdelle, samalla luopuen elämästään Hopeahännässä lopullisesti. Tulitähti menettää viimeisen henkensä samassa taistelussa ja Hiekkamyrsky murtuu tästä. Tulitähden lähdettyä Tähtiklaaniin päälliköksi nousee Vatukkatähti ja varapäälliköksi Hiekkamyrskyn tytär, Oravaliito. A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Novellit Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Paatsamalehden tarina Usvatähden enne Dovewing's Silence Ravenpaw's Farewell Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Graystripe's Adventure Kadonnut soturi SkyClan and the Stranger The Rescue After the Flood Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Klaanien laki Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide Lyhyttarinat The Clans Decide Spottedleaf's Honest Answer The Elders' Concern Warriors App Luokka:Historiasivut